Birthday Problems
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura bought Naruto a giftcard but he's not quite into that. NaruSaku for Chibi Vamp-chan's birthday


**This fic is for my best friend Chibi Vamp-Chan! Have a great birthday!**

I ran forward wanting to get home as soon as possible. My pink hair blew back in the wind and my eyes were fierce and determined… crap… I forgot again! I had to stop by the Ramen shop to get a three hundred dollar gift certificate.

It's Naruto's birthday today. I smiled to myself thinking of him turning twenty-one finally. I'm just a month older than him but it's nice knowing I have someone to drink with. He bought me so much for my birthday… everything I could want. He bought three cartons of beer, each necklace he's ever seen me look at… and a diamond ring. I don't know where he got the money but it was so sweet…

And I forgot about his birthday…

My original plan was to get as much ramen bowls as possible and make them for him but instead I forgot so a gift card will have to do… I hope he's not upset. When I got home I opened the door hesitantly thinking of how I need to clean the place up a bit and maybe put some streamers up while inviting a few of his friends over.

Instead I saw Naruto, drunk out of his mind, on the couch. He was chugging a bourbon bottle while glaring at the ceiling. I flinched knowing he already figured it out. "For Ino's birthday… you cleaned up her house while she was asleep while setting up banners, confetti, and sweets all over the place. The floor was littered with candy. Then you woke her up with her favorite song." He growled and chugged the alcohol again.

I laughed nervously and scratched the side of my face but he continued to glare not looking at me. "For Sasuke's birthday you bought him a sword and had several sword masters show off their skills for him while getting his red velvet cake ready in the kitchen. Even after this you still bought him his own samurai get-up." Naruto continued sounding even angrier.

"You have never once celebrated my birthday with me. Today I was excited thinking maybe I might get my own cake for once in my life. I couldn't wait to wake up and see what you had in store for me. Instead I got up to bourbon in the fridge with you gone and the house a wreck. It didn't take me long to realize you had forgotten. Since I'm twenty-one no one can get mad at me for drinking so much. I mean… it's my fucking birthday! Yay! Go me!" He shouted sarcastically.

I felt bad… I mean incredibly bad. There is no way to explain how guilty I feel. Finally Naruto looked at me for the first time and I saw that he'd been crying. Damn… I ran over to him and handed him his hastily bought present. He blinked in surprise and opened the card. It was the gift card. The stupidest present I have ever bought anyone in my life and it goes to my fiancé.

Damn.

He looked at it in shock and then his eyes went wide before he looked at me in amazement. Instantly I was enveloped in a hug and he was cheering me on. I blushed but glared. I need to make this up to him. Naruto got off of me and rushed to get a coat on. "Let's go spend it now while you come up with a proper gift for me." He grinned making me sigh then nod.

"Yea a three hundred dollar gift card is not enough…" I growled knowing that was the most money I've ever spent on someone and he's making me spend more of our money on him… _**I'm **_the one who pays our bills and buys groceries. _**He**_ does _nothing_! He's the fucking lazy bum who hangs around and waits for me to come home all day!

"I hate you." I glared ignoring all the feelings of regret and remorse I'd had earlier. Screw it all. He deserves NOTHING for his birthday. Naruto glanced back at me and smile.

"Thanks for the birthday present." He said softly making me blink in surprise before smirking and looking away. Yeah he better thank me. I fucking spent half my paycheck on him and now we won't have electricity. Then again… he said I need to get him a real birthday party…

We can live homeless for a couple weeks… right? "You need a fucking job." I growled once more and looked away. If I was with Sasuke then I wouldn't have to worry about this. He'd help pay rent and buy groceries plus he wouldn't care all that much if I forgot his birthday.

I stared at Naruto as he jumped up and down in front of the ramen shop. Nope… he can never compare to the blond though. Naruto is just Naruto. He's the guy that gets the girl while Sasuke cries in a corner about it later. That's life.

I smiled at Naruto until I realized he already spent everything on the gift card. "Damn you."


End file.
